Welcome to Toon World
Welcome to Duel World is an event that occasionally occurs in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. When in effect, Maximillion Pegasus appears as a temporary opponent at the Gate, who can be Dueled in order to claim multiple rewards, including the ability to unlock him as a playable character. History This event has run two times, throughout the following time periods: * December 20, 2016, 0:00 (EST) until December 27, 2016, 0:00 (EST) * January 31, 2017, 23:30 (EST) until February 8, 2017, 0:00 (EST) Event Details During the event, once the player logs into Duel Links for the first time since the event started (or if they were already logged-in at the time, then immediately when they entered one of the four Duel World outdoor locations, if they weren't at one already), they will be greeted by Pegasus. Pegasus then explains to the player that he organized this event as a form of thanks to Kaiba for creating a world where everyone can play Duel Monsters, and that he intends for this event to replicate the greatest tournament ever: Duelist Kingdom. Challenging Pegasus In order to challenge Maximillion Pegasus, the player must be at Stage 4 or higher. Additionally, they must spend a certain amount of Star Chips in order to challenge Pegasus, with these Star Chips being earned from winning Duels against Standard/Legendary Duelists (with the amount of Star Chips earned dependent on which Stage the player is currently at). During the February 2017 version of this event, whenever players earned Star Chips this way, they also received 10 bonus Star Chips the first two times this occurred each day (with 'new days' starting from 13:00 (UTC)). At first, Pegasus will only be able to be challenged at Level 10. Once the player defeats him, however, he will then be able to be challenged at Level 20. To challenge him at higher Levels (up to Level 40), the player needs to defeat him at least once at the highest available Level (e.g. he needs to be defeated at Level 20 before he can be challenged at Level 30). In order to challenge Pegasus at a certain Level, the player needs to spend a corresponding amount of Star Chips, which is as follows: Additionally, no matter what Level Pegasus is challenged at, the Duel will always begin with him having the Skill "It's a Toon World". Rewards After each Duel with Pegasus, the player will earn event points equal to their Duel Assessment score, multiplied by an amount corresponding to the Level Pegasus was challenged at. The standard Duel Assessment penalties for losing still apply with regards to the event points earned. The multipliers vary depending on when the event was held. As the player continues to earn event points, they will earn rewards from the event for each "milestone" they reach in terms of accumulated event points. When earned, these rewards are deposited into the player's Gift Box, where they have exactly 30 days (from the time they were deposited) to be claimed before expiring. Additionally, the standard possible Duel Rewards from Dueling Pegasus (a Legendary Duelist) are generally more bountiful than normal, as compared to Duel Rewards from Duels with other Legendary Duelists, but differ depending on when the event was held. Each time this event is held, if the player has any remaining Star Chips when the event concludes, they will be removed from the player's inventory. However, for the February 2017 version of this event, any remaining Star Chips were instead converted into Gold, at a rate of 3 Gold per Star Chip. December 2016 The following event point multipliers were used for this event, dependent on the Level Pegasus was challenged at: The following Duel Rewards were possible from Dueling Pegasus (as a Legendary Duelist) during this time period: The following rewards were awarded during this event, based on event points accumulated over the course of the event: | style="vertical-align: top;" | |} February 2017 The following event point multipliers were used for this event, dependent on the Level Pegasus was challenged at: The following Duel Rewards were possible from Dueling Pegasus (as a Legendary Duelist) during this time period: The following rewards were awarded during this event, based on event points accumulated over the course of the event: | style="vertical-align: top;" | |} Trivia * This event is unique in that it marks the first time that a Legendary Duelist (Pegasus) is capable of using a Skill in their Duels against the player. * With the exception of Ishizu Ishtar, Mako Tsunami, and Odion, the player will receive a unique dialogue when they challenge Pegasus (as a Legendary Duelist) to a Duel with a certain character, for each character. Until the player successfully completes a Duel with one of those characters versus Pegasus (i.e. a win, draw, or loss), the unique dialogue will always occur whenever Pegasus is challenged by that character. Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links events